The invention concerns more specifically a timepiece including a striking mechanism that includes a mobile part moving when the striking work is released, the timepiece further including a time-setting mechanism which cooperates with a winding stem, the time-setting mechanism including a time-setting lever that pivots between an angular rest position and an angular time-setting position, and a pull-out piece whose pivoting is controlled, by the time-setting lever, between a winding position and a time-setting position, the pull-out piece controlling the axial sliding of a sliding pinion from a winding position to a time-setting position, the timepiece including a locking lever, which cooperates, via a first arm, with the mobile part of the striking mechanism and via a second arm, with the time-setting mechanism, such that, when the mobile part moves after the striking work has been release, the locking lever pivots to a locked time-setting position wherein the time-setting mechanism is locked.
A timepiece of this type is disclosed for example in EP Patent No. 1 429 214. In this document, the pull-out piece includes a pin which is received in a notch of the locking lever, when the release lever pivots to the locked time-setting position, after the striking work has been released.
The timepiece disclosed in that document is not completely satisfactory since there is no system provided for neutralising the striking work during a time-setting operation. Consequently, there is a significant risk of some elements of the movement fitted to the timepiece being damaged or locked, in the event of poor manipulation by the user. Since the user is not always entirely familiar with the working of the timepiece and the complications thereof, it regularly occurs that ill-advised manipulations, such as releasing the striking work during a time-setting operation, are carried out despite warnings, which may require returning the timepiece to after-sales service.